My Inner Wolf
by werewolf lover8
Summary: What if Bella was a werewolf? She falls for Jacob but he leaves her. He returns and she's a wolf, she imprints on him will she be able to get back with him or hurt herself in the process.AU. Diclaimer For all chapters:Do not own the series.
1. The Beggining

Yes I know I haven't updated any of my other stories. But I will soon. I just had this awesome idea and decided to upload it.

My beta for this story is vamp-fledging. Love her and her awesome contributing.

* * *

><p><span>BPOV<span>

On my flight from Phoenix to Seattle, I was thinking about everything I've been through for the past month. I've been feeling really strange lately; getting annoyed at the tiniest things, shaking every time I get mad. There's something going on, and I just can't put my finger on it. Everything just seems off.  
>It all started when my mom first told me she was marrying Phil, I got so mad for no reason, and I was convulsing badly. After that, everything turned upside down. Either way I would have to move away from Arizona, and I had two options; move with my mom and Phil to Jacksonville, or move in with my dad, Charlie, in Forks. I really had no problem with Phil, I think my mom deserved a guy, but with two newly-weds, and Phil's career as a baseball player, I would just be a third-wheel. I decided to move in with Charlie.<p>

Even though Forks, Washington is the last place I wanted to be. Compared to the nice warm weather of Arizona, Forks had a constant overcast and sun was a near miracle in that town. The town with a three-digit population. Though, Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing, and for that, I was grateful. He seems genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.  
>Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.<p>

"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, …Dad." I stumbled uneasily over the title as I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.

"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he stressed "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" Yes, I thought, the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.

"No."

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted. I gave him a blank stare.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."  
>"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.<p>

"Well, Billy's son, Jacob has done a lot of work on the engine – it's only a few years old, really." I nod, and a silence fill the car and neither of us have the courage to break it.

One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out at the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.

…

I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof sounded alien to my ears and the harsh sound wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too, but I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.  
>That didn't put me in a better mood at all. I was sleep deprived and it was my first day at Forks High School. And I didn't know anyone. Great.<p>

* * *

><p>Any good? R&amp;R :)<p>

~Melisssa


	2. Unpleasent Meetings

Hey guys! :) It's me again, this story is gonna be updated more often than the rest because I have more inspiration and more help from my best friend and beta vamp-fledging. Love ya girl!

Well on to the story

Disclaimer:Do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><span>BPOV<span>

Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and already I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.  
>Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He certainly seemed surprised when he came down the stairs to the sound of frying eggs. I knew he wasn't handy in the kitchen but, really, he looked at my scrambled eggs as if they were an original Picasso. I watched him with an amused expression, and served myself two bowls of cereal. I've noticed for some reason, my appetite has been getting larger.<p>

I've been eating more than usual for the past month.

Once Charlie had finished breakfast, he rose up and wished me good luck at school. I thanked him politely, but knew my hopes at that were futile since good luck had a tendency to avoid me. Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family.

I had to walk to school because I hadn't gotten my car yet, and I really didn't want a ride in my dad's police cruiser. I had enough attention as it was, being the new girl. I didn't need to also be the girl who got dropped off by the police. It was already drizzling outside, so that just put me in a worse mood.

When I finally got to school, I walked up to the building that had a sign saying Front Office.  
>The red headed woman looked up from the seemingly meaningless paper she was scanning and asked, "Can I help you?"<p>

"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the sheet she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, dear, and a map of the school." She brought several papers to the counter to show me.

She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. I thanked her and walked out.

I rotated the map a good five times, trying to figure out my exact location before I gave up and decided to wander until I found the correct room number. A boy with black hair and acne problems came up to me almost immediately after I turned the corner. He seemed the type who was captain of the chess club and as he approached me, I couldn't help but give an irritated sigh.

"Hi," he said cheerily, "I'm Erik. You're the new girl, right? Isabella Swan?"

"Yeah, I'm Bella," I corrected.

He gave me a smile and continued, "Here, I'll help you to your next class." He glanced at my schedule and he led me away.

Once we got around the cafeteria, however, building three was easy to spot. A large black '3' was painted on a white square on the east corner. I gave a sigh of relief, knowing inside would be warm and dry…but it would also be filled with a bunch of eyes all pointing at me. I felt my breathing gradually creep toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. Glancing at the happily bouncing Erik at my side, I knew this was going to be a long day.

xxx

At lunch, I sat next to a girl who shared two classes with me, and her friends. Looking around, I noticed a group of kids who seemed different. Their movements were graceful and I had to admit, they were drop dead sexy. "Who are they?" I asked the girl, feeling bad because I couldn't remember her name. Something with a 'J'… Jane? Jennifer? She giggled in embarrassment, and stole a glance at the table, like me, at the four inhumanly beautiful, pale faces.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen," she murmured, vaguely waving her hand to the two boys sitting on the right side of the table. Edward seemed shorter than his brother, though they were both ripped and their brown, windblown hair gave each of them a 'devil-may-care' look. "-and they're Rosalie and Jasper Hale," she said in a half-whisper, nodding her head in the two's direction. Rosalie was a striking beauty, with blond hair and long legs, and she held herself with an air of superiority, while Jasper, though

Equally blonde and beautiful, seemed very tense until a small girl with black hair whisping around her face in a pixie haircut grabbed his arm and gave him a large smile. "The one on the left is Alice Cullen; and they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said under her breath. The rest of lunch went by quickly, and I couldn't help but look up at the table of Cullen's every now and then, only to have the first one, Edward, staring back at me, his brow scrunched in concentration.  
>From what I gathered from Jessica – whom I had figured out her name when one of her friends had called her- , is that the Cullen's were all together. Rosalie was going out with Emmett, and Alice and Jasper were (surprise, surprise) also going out. However, apparently Edward, the youngest, was single but, not interested in anyone at school. They haven't lived in Forks long; they're outsiders, just like me.<p>

After lunch, I walked in to Biology and gave the slip to the teacher and he told me to take a seat. Looking around, I noticed Edward Cullen sitting in class. I also noticed that the only seat open was next to him. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again; meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face- it was hostile, furious.  
>I'd noticed that his eyes were black - coal black.<br>I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair and all I could get a whiff of was strawberry shampoo.

"Do you own any dogs?" He finally asked his voice monotone.

"No," I replied, somewhat confused.

What do I smell like a dog or something? What the hell is wrong with this Cullen kid? What a douchebag.

I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible and his nose scrunching every time I shifted in my seat.

I peeked up at him one more time right before class ended, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind.

At the moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose- he was much taller that I'd thought – with his back to me, and then he was out the door before anyone else could get out of their seat.

I got up slowly, still a bit dazed and confused that a stranger had acted so rudely. He didn't even know me and already he looked like he wanted to kill me! I walked aimlessly down the hall, not even glancing at the schedule to find my next class, when a boy with pale blonde hair and a letterman jacket walked up to me. I recognized him from lunch and Bio, but I couldn't put my finger on his name. Luckily for me I didn't have to wait as he quickly introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike." Mike obviously didn't think I smelled like a dog.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?"

"Just Bella," I corrected with a smile, though it seemed the hundredth time I repeated that today. I felt like a broken record.

"What's your next class?"

Glancing down at my schedule I responded promptly. It turned out we both had gym next. We also had English together as well. He seemed thrilled we had so many classes together, but with such a small school he should hardly be surprised. He also told me he grew up in California, so he knew what it felt like to suddenly be absent of sunlight.

When we were finally nearing the gym he asked, "So did you stab Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

I cringed, so apparently Edwards's odd behavior to me was not only noticeable, but uncommon of him. I decided to pretend I was oblivious to it though.

"Oh, was he the boy I sat next to in Biology?"

"Yeah, he looked like he was about to throw up or something," he laughed, "maybe he ate something, I knew the lunch lady couldn't be trusted," he joked.

I gave what I hoped would pass as a genuine smile and murmured a, "maybe." We neared the girl's locker room then and parted ways.

"Bye, Bella, see you later," Mike called over his shoulder. I smiled and walked in.

Xxx

After school, I made my way to the office to drop off the slip they had my teachers sign. As I walked in, I recognized the bronze tousled hair and pressed myself against the wall to wait for the receptionist to be free.

"I'm sorry dear, there are no open classes for that period." I overheard the same lady that helped me in the morning say with a final click to her mouse. Edward was just about to respond when a girl opened the door behind me, letting in a blast of cold air hit me in the face. She dropped a paper in the basket on the desk and walked out quickly. Edward turned around slowly and gave the receptionist a curt 'thank you' before walking out swiftly. I hurriedly gave the woman my slip of signatures and after asking me how my day went, she let me go and I all but ran out.

Walking home I felt tears brim my eyes. How dare that boy, that stranger, treat me like that. He would go so far as to try to switch classes all because I sat next to him? Why? I growled as my mind replayed the scene in my head. Wait, did I just growl?

As I turn and come walking down the block, I see my dad's car in the driveway, and someone else's car that I don't recognize. Charlie walks out as yet another car pulls up and honks loudly.

"Jacob I'm going to pretend that I didn't see you driving ok?" He says sternly, though his smile says otherwise.

"We get our permits early on the rez," the boy named Jacob climbed out of the driver's side of the car. I'm still a good ways away from the house, but as he stands up I notice his tall frame and tan skin, though I can't tell his age just yet.

He turned by chance, and our eyes met.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Any comments concerns? Review! :D PLZ!<p>

~Melissa


	3. He Won't Go

Author's Note:Well I'm pretty sure I'll be updating once a week at the least. For all of my readers, everybody who added this story as their favorite or put it as an alert. I LOVE you guys and will keep this story going for that reason. LOVE my beta vamp-fledging. I know there's probably gonna be more song lyrics here and there that relate with the story. So on to the story.

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight all Stepenie Meyer

* * *

><p><span>BPOV<span>

I slowly walk up the driveway, my eyes never leaving Jacob, though he turned almost immediately to the man still in the car.

He and Charlie helped put who I assume is Billy Black into his wheelchair.

He turns and it is Billy, he has the same weathered face, and even though age has landed him in a wheelchair, his spirit remains as young as ever as he playfully swats at Charlie.

I walked up to them and said my 'hello's.

"Hi I'm Jacob," he introduced himself, and he looked at me as if we were waiting for something, and when nothing happened, he continued with, "We used to make mud pies when we were little."

Realization dawned on me as I remembered Jacob and how he used to have long hair, now his hair was cropped short, covering his head with inky gloss, like black satin. The planes of his face seemed to have hardened subtly; tightened…aged from the young boy I once knew him as.

"Right, now I remember."

Charlie and Billy go into the house to watch the football game, leaving me and Jacob alone. I guide him into the kitchen and we small talk for a bit while I make lunch for everybody. After delivering the sandwiches to the men in the living room, I return and Jacob and I start on our own sandwiches. As he babbles about something that had happened on the beach, my mind wandered to earlier today and Edward Cullen's strange behavior.

"Bella…hello, is anybody home?" Suddenly a large brown hand is waving in front of my face, thoroughly startling me half to death. I shook my head to clear it and my attention riveted back to Jacob. If he had lived in Forks all his life, surely he knew something about the Cullens. I felt bad for using him but I just had to know everything I could about them.

"Ah, sorry, Jacob." I responded, noticing he was still staring at me, waiting for my response. He raised an eyebrow and I couldn't help blushing, embarrassed that I hadn't heard his question. Instead I decided to ask one of my own.

"Hey, do you know the Cullens?" I asked, curiosity lacing my words. Jacob visibly stiffened but was about to answer anyways when Billy wheeled in, and after giving Jacob a hard stare, turned to me and announced it was time to go. Reluctantly, Jake rose and turned to me as well, "Bye, Bella see you soon," he said hopefully.

I nodded, I needed to find out more about Edward, and with the way Jake reacted with my simple question, piqued my curiosity even more, "Bye, Jacob."

Checking the time, I realized with a start that it was already dinner time so I went to the kitchen to make Charlie some food. I made steak and potatoes I had the sudden craving for red meat and while I made Charlie's steak well-done, I made mine rare and scarfed it down in minutes. Since when the sudden liking to bloody red meat?

After dinner, I washed the dishes and went straight to my room. I did my homework and no matter how hard I tried to pay attention to what I was doing my mind kept going back to today's occurrence with Edward. Putting away my homework I got ready for bed, still thinking about him. I tried my best to ignore it, and even got my IPod and set it on shuffle.

Locked up tight  
>Like I would never feel again<br>Stuck in some kind of love prison  
>And threw away the key<br>Oooh  
>Terrified<br>Until I stared into your eyes

Made me start to realize  
>The possibilities<br>So, So  
>I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken<br>I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken  
>Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go<br>I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken  
>I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving<br>Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go

So played out  
>The same lies with a different face<br>But there's something in the words you say  
>That makes it all feel so real<br>I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
>I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken<br>Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go  
>I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken<br>I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving  
>Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go<p>

Somewhere in the middle of the song,' Unbroken' by Demi Lovato, I started drifting to sleep, though I couldn't help but think how much the song applied to me, in the aspect of that's what I think I would do for anybody.

Some say I'll be better without you  
>But they don't know you like I do<br>Or at least the sides I thought I knew  
>I can't beg this time<br>It drags on as I lose my mind  
>Reminded by things I find<br>Like notes and clothes you left behind  
>Wake me up, wake me up when all is done<br>I won't rise until this battle's won  
>My dignity's become undone<p>

But I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<p>

I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<p>

So petrified, I'm so scared to step into this ride  
>What if I lose my heart and fail declined?<br>I won't forgive me if I give up trying  
>I heard his voice today<br>I didn't know a single word he said  
>Not one resemblance to the man I met<br>Just a vacant broken boy instead

But I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<p>

I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I am willing to take the risk<p>

There will be times  
>We'll try and give it up<br>Bursting at the seams, no doubt  
>We'll almost fall apart then burn the pieces<br>To watch them turn to dust  
>But nothing will ever taint us<p>

I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<p>

I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I am willing to take the risk<p>

Will he... will he still remember me?  
>Will he still love me even when he's free?<br>Or will he go back to the place where he would choose the poison over me?  
>When we spoke yesterday,<br>He said to hold my breath and sit and wait  
>"I'll be home so soon, I won't be late"<p>

He won't go  
>He can't do it on his own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>He's willing to take the risk<p>

So I won't go  
>He can't do it on his own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<p>

Cause he won't go  
>He can't do it on his own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>We're willing to take the risk<p>

I won't go  
>I can't do it on my own<br>If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<p>

I woke up late, around 7:30, my IPod was still playing I realized the song was 'He Won't Go' by Adele, rolling my eyes at the irony of both Jacob and Edward, I got ready for school while still listening to it. Putting on my black skinny jeans, a gray with black long sleeve shirt, and my grey converse, I was ready in record time.

Charlie had already left so I hurried to eat breakfast and walked out the door. Then, realizing I had a truck now, I got in and drove to school.

The week was very uneventful and went by quickly. By Friday, I recognized almost everyone from school, still couldn't name them all though. In Gym, all the kids noticed how uncoordinated I was and now they didn't even let me touch the ball, which was better for me anyways.

However, Edward Cullen wasn't at school for the whole week.

Every day, I watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullens entered the cafeteria without him. I would relax considerably but I couldn't help feel a little disappointed, part of me was sickly intrigued with Edward and his undisguised hatred for me. The topic at lunch today was a trip to La Push Ocean Park in two weeks, which Mike was putting together. They invited me and though I could care less about the cold frigid beach water, I knew declining was out of the question and politely agreed.

By Friday, I was comfortable entering my Biology class, no longer worried that he would be there. For all I cared, he could've dropped out of school. I tried my best not to think about him, but my mind drifted to him every once in a while, I couldn't help but feel guilty that maybe the reason he wasn't coming to school anymore was because of me.

My first weekend in Forks passed without incident; Charlie spent the whole weekend at work so I stayed home. I cleaned the house, got ahead on my homework, and I wrote my mom a hopefully cheerful e-mail. I went to the library on Saturday, but they were so poorly stocked I didn't even bother getting a library card. I would have to go to visit Olympia or Seattle.

The rain was very light over the weekend so I was able to sleep without a problem, though I kept on waking up sore from the weirdest dreams.

People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I didn't know all their names, but I waved backed and smiled at everyone. It was colder this morning, but it wasn't raining…yet. In English Mike sat next to me, we had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights, and I lucked out, since that was my favorite book anyways.

I was feeling more comfortable than I thought I would be by this point. When we walked out of class, the sky was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people squealing and laughing down the hall.

"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."

I saw the snow sticking along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face.

"Ew." Snow. There goes my good day.

He looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?"

"No. That means it's too cold for rain." Obviously. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes – you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."

He asked me if I'd ever seen snow before and I responded with only on TV. He laughed at me then Eric threw a snowball at his head, I retreated telling him I'll see him at lunch.

I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere, and I kept my binder in my hands just in case I needed a shield. Jess thought it was hilarious, but something about my face stopped her for throwing me one herself.

Mike caught up to us, he was laughing, with ice melting through his hair. He and Jess were talking about the snow fight animatedly as we got in line for food. I glanced to the table in the corner out of habit, and froze as if someone had thrown a snowball at me. There were 5 people at the table.

Jessica pulled on my arm.

"Hello? Bella? What do you want?"

I looked down, my ears felt hot. I thought to myself, I have no reason to feel self-conscious, I reminded myself. I didn't do anything.

"What's with Bella? Mike asked Jessica.

"Nothing, I'll just get a soda today," I answered before she could say anything.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.

"Actually I feel a little sick," I said my eyes still on the floor.

I could go to the nurse if I played it up more and skip Biology. Ridiculous. I shouldn't have to run away. I decided to allow myself to look at the table and see if Edward was glaring at me. If he was, I would skip Biology like the coward I am.

They were laughing Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely sauntered by snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away from Emmett as he tried to shake his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snow day like everyone else.

Aside from there laughter and playfulness, there was something different, about Edward, I couldn't exactly pinpoint it. I tried my best examining him, but I still couldn't figure it out.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.

At the precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine, a look of curiosity gracing his face. I dropped my head quickly and put my hair in the middle trying my best to focus on my table.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I couldn't help but asking in a small voice.

"No," she said, sounding confused. "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me," I confessed.

"The Cullens don't like anybody…well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you," I could hear a frown in her voice, I wonder if Jessica had a history with the Cullens?

"Stop looking at him," I practically growled at her.

She snickered, but looked away. I raised my head enough to make sure she did, contemplating violence if she resisted.

Mike interrupted then, informing us that he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot afterschool, and asked if we wanted to join. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. The way she was looking at Mike made me realize she would do anything he suggested, completely clearing my head of all thoughts of her being with Edward. I kept silent though, I really didn't want to get snowballed. I would have to steer clear of the parking lot until it was over.

For the rest of lunch I kept my eyes on my own table. I decided to honor the bargain I made with myself. Since he didn't look angry, I would go to Biology. I avoided Mike because I didn't want to walk with him, he seemed like he was a target for the snowballs. I walked towards the cafeteria door and it was raining, everyone besides me groaned in unison. The rain washed away all traces of snow. I pulled my hood up, pleased that at least I could walk straight to my car afterschool.

Once I walked in to class, I saw with relief that my table was empty. Mr. Banner was distributing microscopes to each table, and some slides. I was early, and I tried my best not to pay attention to the door and focus on my notebook where I was doodling aimlessly on the cover of.

I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes carefully stayed focused on the pattern I was drawing, determined not to look up at the face that was surely going to be riddled with disgust.

"Hello," said a quiet musical voice.

* * *

><p>He's BACK! Haha you will see a little of EB fluff here and there but it is a J/B story. You will probably see some J/B fluff also in the next chapter.

R&R Any good? I would love to hear from you guys PM or review.

~Melissa


	4. Reencounter

Sorry for not updating sooner you guys. Me and my beta/best friend had ALOT of things going on this week. I'm sorry if I don't update as soon I'll try but I'm making no promises.

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

* * *

><p><strong><span>BPOV<span>**

I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled – even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stammered.

He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

I grimaced. I knew it was something like that.

"No," I persisted stupidly. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

He seemed confused. "Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella," I said. But I think Charlie – I mean my dad – must call me Isabella behind my back – that's what everyone here seems to know me as," I tried to explain, feeling like an utter moron.

"Oh," He let it drop. I looked away awkwardly.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started," he commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot.

"Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.

"No," I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead."

I was showing off, just a little. I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.

My assessment was confident. "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for am even shorter time I had.

"Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.

"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

I kept my voice indifferent, "May I?"

He smirked and pushed the microscope to me.

I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Dang it, he was right.

"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him.

He handed it to me; it seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin again.

I took the most fleeting look I could manage.

"Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. I would have written it while he looked, but his clear, elegant script intimidated me. I didn't want to spoil the page with my clumsy scrawl.  
>We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book under the table. This left me with nothing to do but try to not look at him… unsuccessfully. I glanced up, and he was staring at me, the same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes. Suddenly, I identified that subtle difference in his face.<p>

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out unthinkingly.

He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No."

"Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

He shrugged, and looked away.

In fact, I was sure there was something different. I vividly remembered that flat, black color of his eyes the last time he'd glared at me – the color was striking against the background of his pale skin and his auburn hair. Today, his eyes were a completely different color; a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone. I didn't understand how that could be, unless he was lying for some reason about the contacts. Or maybe Forks was making me crazy in the literal sense of the word.

I looked down. His hands were clenched into hard fists again.

Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then started more intently to check the answers.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Bella," Edward corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified three of five."

Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away. After he left, I began doodling on my notebook again.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. I had the feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me. Paranoia swept over me again. It was like he had heard my conversation with Jessica at lunch and was trying to prove me wrong.

"Not really," I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else. I was still trying to dislodge the stupid feeling of suspicion, and I couldn't concentrate.

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.

"Or the wet."

Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.

"You have no idea," I muttered darkly.

He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine. His face was such a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded.

"Why did you come here, then?"

No one had asked me that – not straight out like he did, demanding.

"It's...complicated."

"I think I can keep up," he pressed.

I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking.

"My mother got remarried," I said.

"That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic. "When did that happen?"

"Last September." My voice sounded sad, even to me.

"And you don't like him," Edward surmised, his tone still kind.

"No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough."

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

I couldn't fathom his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my dull life's story was somehow vitally important.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." I half- smiled.

"Have I heard of him?" he asked, smiling in response.

"Probably not. He doesn't play well. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." He said it as an assumption again, not a question.

My chin raised a fraction. "No, she did not send me here. I sent myself."

His eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand," he admitted, and he seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact.

I sighed. Why was I explaining this to him? He continued to stare at ne with obvious curiosity.  
>"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy . . . so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." My voice was glum by the time I finished.<p>

"But now you're unhappy," he pointed out.

"And?" I challenged.

"That doesn't seem fair." He shrugged, but his eyes were still intense.

I laughed without humor. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly.

"So that's all," I insisted, wondering why he was still staring at me that way.

His gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

I grimaced at him, resisting the impulse to stick my tongue out like a five-year-old, and looked away.

"Am I wrong?"

I tried to ignore him.

"I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked, irritated. I kept my eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds.

"That's a very good question," he muttered, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself. However, after a few seconds of silence, I decided that was the only answer I was going to get.

I sighed, scowling at the blackboard. I looked down at my hands nonchalantly and noticed I was shaking. I sighed once again to try to calm myself, but with no prevail.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded amused.

I glanced at him without thinking and, despite my better judgment at just ignoring him, I told the truth again. "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is easy to read - my mother always calls me her open book." I frowned.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read."

Despite everything that I'd said and he'd guessed, he sounded like he meant it.

"You must be a good reader then," I replied.

"Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultra-white teeth.

Mr. Banner called the class to order then, I turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that I'd just explained my dreary life to this bizarre, beautiful boy who may or may not despise me. He's seemed engrossed in our conversation, but now I could see from the corner of my eye, that he was leaning away from me again, his hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension.

I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But my thoughts were unmanageable.

When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. And, like last Monday, I stared after him in amazement.

Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my books for me. I imagined him with a wagging tail.

"That was awful," he groaned. "They all looked exactly the same. You're lucky, you had Cullen as a partner."

"I didn't have any trouble with it," I said, stung by his assumption. I regretted the snub instantly. "I've done the lab before, though," I added before he could get his feelings hurt.

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he commented as we shrugged on our raincoats. He didn't seem pleased about it.

I tried to sound indifferent. "I wonder what was with him last Monday."

I couldn't concentrate on Mike's chatter as we walked to Gym, and P.E. didn't do much to hold my attention, either. Mike was on my team today. He chivalrously covered my position as well as his own, so my woolgathering was only interrupted when it was my turn to serve; my team ducked warily out of the way every time I was up.

The rain was just a mist as I walked to the parking lot, but I was happier when I was in the dry cab. I got the heater running, for once not caring about the mind-numbing roar of the engine. I unzipped my jacket, put the hood down, and fluffed my damp hair out so the heater could dry it on the way home.

I looked around me to make sure it was clear. That's when I noticed the still, white figure. Edward Cullen was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from me, and staring intently in my direction. I swiftly looked away and threw the truck into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in my haste. Lucky for the Toyota, I stomped on the brake in time. It was just the sort of car that my truck would make scrap metal of. I took a deep breath, still looking out the other side of my car, and cautiously pulled out again, with greater success. I stared straight ahead as I passed the Volvo, but from a peripheral peek, I would swear I saw him laughing.

Once I got to the house, I went straight up to my room. I was willing to wait for Charlie to get home to walk down stairs. I thought about today's events and I thought about Edward's strange behavior and how easily he affected me. I heard the door bang downstairs, signaling Charlie's arrival, and headed downstairs to prepare dinner.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Sorry for no JB but there will be some soon. Well I would love to hear your comments on this.

R&R :) PLZ

~Melissa


End file.
